


first date

by nyalex



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, bandori rarepair hell server made me feral so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyalex/pseuds/nyalex
Summary: Even as things progressed, nothing really changed much. Up until this point at least when Sayo decided, absolutely out of nowhere, to hold Misaki’s hand. Would that make things less awkward? Absolutely not. It probably had the opposite effect. It managed to make both of them really flustered. “E-Eh? Sayo-san?” Misaki, who was completely surprised earlier by Sayo’s initiation, finally spoke up.





	first date

**Author's Note:**

> theyre girlfeidnses yuo guyS

It’s been a week since the two of them have finally admitted having feelings for each other, and with another slight push from their bandmates and friends, the two of them were now going on a date. They were supposed to meet in exactly an hour from now on, and both of them were waiting rather anxiously for that time to come.

-

Oh god this was awkward. Neither of them have said a word ever since the beginning of their date, no eye contact at all, only sometimes sneaking glances in each other's direction, just to see how the other was doing. Sayo opened her mouth to speak, not just once, but multiple times throughout the first 20 minutes of their dates, but her sentences always fell flat. She wasn’t sure if she should just call Misaki by her first name or if that would make things more awkward.

Even as things progressed, nothing really changed much. Up until this point at least when Sayo decided, absolutely out of nowhere, to hold Misaki’s hand. Would that make things less awkward? Absolutely not. It probably had the opposite effect. It managed to make both of them really flustered. “E-Eh? Sayo-san?” Misaki, who was completely surprised earlier by Sayo’s initiation, finally spoke up. 

There was almost a whole two minutes of silence from Sayo, who was trying really hard to hide the fact that she was nervous. Just after those two minutes of basically nothing, she replied. “O-O..” she started, but hesitated, which got the other girl confused. Sayo wanted to mentally slap herself, what the hell was she doing?! Say something now, don’t just leave her hanging like that! 

“M-Misaki-san..” the blunette finally stuttered out. Maybe they could make some actual conversation now, both of them thought. “Is something the matter?” Misaki asked, looking slightly concerned. She felt Sayo’s grip on her hand tightening, almost like the other wanted to bring her closer, though Misaki wasn’t sure if that’s what Sayo was trying to do. “Could we… go somewhere quieter?” Sayo requested and Misaki was quick to agree. Neither of them really enjoyed being in crowded and loud spaces like this. 

They ended up walking for a few minutes, sometimes sneaking glances at the other, and at some point, Sayo even smiled. Misaki found herself staring. She was always pretty, anyone would agree, but now, when it was just the two of them, on a date, alone, Misaki thought she looked stunning. Her heart racing, and a blush spread across her cheeks. “You’re really.. pretty.” she accidentally blurted out. 

Sayo didn’t expect to hear that, but what she didn’t expect even more was the fact that her heart was racing. She’s been called pretty many times before. By her parents, her sister, friends. She’s heard it a million times yet, why was it different now, when Misaki said it? Why did it make her heart race so fast? Why did it make her such a flustered mess?

“Ah.. T-Thank you…” was all she responded with.

-

This was slowly getting less and less awkward. Both of them were slowly becoming more relaxed and comfortable around each other. Both of them were smiling shyly at each other, still holding hands even when sitting down on a bench, a lot further away from the loud and cramped space where they were just minutes ago.

Moving closer, Misaki rested her head on the other, taller girl’s shoulder, sighing. Sayo moved closer, wrapping her arm gently around Misaki’s waist, and leaned into her just a bit, closing her eyes.

Maybe this first date wasn’t too bad, afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAYS SO LET ME JSUTNT SAY,. SAYOMISA GODTIER. THANK U ZIN AND BANDORI RAREPAIR HELL SERVER FOR OPENING MY EYES TO SUCH A GODTIER SHIP 
> 
> I AM JUST GOING FERAL RIGHT NOW.
> 
> ALSO THE ENDING IS KINDA RUSHED IM SORRY 
> 
> I JUS T z FUCK 
> 
> THABK U FOR READING HAVE A GOOD DAY


End file.
